VD1C1
Resumo do Capítulo Bruno, Breno, Banjo e Beatriz são quatro irmãos que possuem uma vida normal até que percebem mensagens misteriosas. Capitulo 1: Irmãos Sempre Juntos, sempre ligados. Era para ser assim, mas cada um dos quatro era completamente independente. Os irmãos haviam se mudado para o bairro há cinco meses e já estavam entediados. A viagem foi muito cansativa e fez com que a caçula vomitasse duas vezes. Embora as coisas se ajeitassem aos poucos à Jack e Gabrielle, os pais dos garotos ainda tinham muitas reformas a fazer na casa, que parecia ser bem antiga. Um pedaço da sala ainda tinha um piso de madeira, muito dura por sinal. O mais difícil de tudo foi espanar todas as aranhas do local. Mudar era uma palavra complicada aos garotos. A terra tão bela da qual cresceram não existia mais e agora eram obrigados a morar no meio de uma gente sem noção, como dizia um dos irmãos, Bruno. O garoto era descolado e não tinha vergonha alguma de falar o que pensava. Seus olhos eram azuis e possuía luzes azuladas por todo cabelo rebelde. Não era preciso nem dizer qual sua cor favorita. Suas vestes estavam sempre na moda, trajando quase sempre jaquetas azuis e calças jeans. Seu relógio de pulso azul também se destacava, assim como a corrente de seu time favorito de futebol. Em contrapartida suas atitudes na maioria das vezes eram impensáveis e em muitos casos o expuseram ao ridículo. A maior parte de seus colegas conhecia quase sua vida inteira, ou pelo menos a sua parte da história. Breno, o mais velho, era o mais independente dos quatro e completamente adverso a Bruno. Tinha seus cabelos escuros sempre os usava divididos. Diferente do irmão, Bruno era mais isolado, responsável e criativo. Em casa, Breno tinha diversas criações, dentre barcos, aviões e suas centenas de desenhos. Banjo, o segundo mais novo, era fissurado por cinema, jogos e tecnologia. A internet era seu meio de repouso, onde passava horas pesquisando sobre carros novos e jogos. Banjo possuía um apetite quase insaciável. Enquanto um aluno comum almoçava na escola para não comer em casa, Banjo repetia o prato tanto na escola quanto em casa. Seu porte, no entanto, não era tão diferente dos irmãos, sendo considerado fortinho e fofinho por sua professora de português. Era o menino dos cabelos crespos, conforme Bruno o satirizava. Os cabelos eram herdados do pai, sendo eles a parte do corpo que Banjo menos gostava. Na maioria das vezes, usava-os curto, mas ultimamente andava deixando-os deixando crescer além do normal. Na escola, seu melhor amigo era o Jedi, o viciado em Star Wars, o garoto mais popular da sala, fazendo dele um garoto não tão excluído quanto o irmão mais velho. A caçula dos quatro era a pequena Beatriz. Loira e de olhos azuis como o irmão, Beatriz era a menos adaptada com seu novo lar. Uma de suas principais limitações era seu estresse repentino. Era quase sempre uma garota maleável, exceto quando se sentia ignorada ou quando zombavam dela. Certo dia, agrediu um garoto que apenas utilizou seu apontador, sem sua permissão. Claro que ela foi para a diretoria, mas quem levou a pior foi o garoto. Além disso, sempre foi muito manhosa e chorona. Não via a hora de chegar fim de semana para sair com a mãe e ver novamente aquele lindo vestido púrpura do shopping. Essa era a vantagem de morar numa cidade grande. O sinal havia soado e Bruno se preparava para entrar na sala de aula quando Jennifer, uma garota de sua sala, lhe cutucou. – Ei Bruno, você viu o seu irmão por aí? – perguntou ela, o rosto carregado de maquiagem. – Pra que você quer saber de meu irmão? – perguntou Bruno enquanto seus colegas de sala lhe chamavam para que entrasse logo. – Você o viu ou não o viu? – perguntou novamente, direta. – Não… que cheiro é esse? Você bebeu menina? O cheiro de perfume estava tão forte que Bruno por um momento acreditou que poderia ser álcool puro, mas Jennifer o ignorou e entrou na sala, sentando-se em seu lugar. Bruno deu uma volta pelo corredor e retirou uma bala do bolso para chupar. Ao retornar para sala, reparou no silêncio. – Cheguei! – anunciou – Por que o silêncio? Mas logo entendera. Quando a professora Adalberta pigarreou, ele correu para se sentar em seu lugar. – Foi mal profa. A Professora Adalberta nunca fora amigável com seus alunos, muito pelo contrário, era sempre a mais odiada de todos os professores. Como de costume, assim que chegasse à sala, todos os alunos deveriam estar sentados, caso contrário… – Fora! – disse ela apontando seu dedo gordo para fora da sala de aula. – Mas fora? Fora do quê? – Fora de minha sala Bruno, AGORA! – gritou. Era uma professora que jamais viria a conversar com um aluno sem um único berro. – E se eu for pra fora, vou ficar com falta? – disse Bruno rindo, olhando para o rosto redondo da professora. – Isso virá de você, seu Gordomecido. Ou se retira e leva falta, ou lhe darei uma boa de uma suspensão e levará uma semana de faltas. Bruno olhou para Lucas, um de seus colegas, que sacudiu a cabeça para que não discutisse. – Relaxa! – sibilou ele ao amigo, revelando sua despreocupação com a situação. Ele não entendia como todos os seus colegas tinham tanto medo daquela velha rechonchuda. – Você não tem o direito de me dar suspensão. Só o vice-diretor e seus superiores têm. – Eu sou a vice-diretora – disse a professora com um sorriso amarelo horrível. O garoto jurou ter visto três quilos de alface presos daqueles dentes. Alface não, era torresmo, e outras coisas bem gordurosas, pelo seu tamanho. Bruno virou-se com um sorriso sínico no rosto, e se retirou da sala. Que professora insuportável, pensou. Como os outros alunos a aturavam? Quando olhou para o pátio externo notou algo que não tinha notado antes. Uma frase numa faixa: ”Está preparado?”. Banjo estava com certa dificuldade em uma prova do Professor Rubens. Nunca apreciara História, mas no momento, gostaria de ter ao menos o gosto de um dia ter aberto seu livro escolar sobre a História do Brasil. – Faltam cinco minutos para o término da prova – falou o professor Rubens, um homem velho e calvo que usava óculos de forte grau. Pensa Banjo, pensa, pensava o garoto, suando. – Professor, posso comprar um lanche na cantina? – perguntou ele, o que fez muitos de seus colegas rirem, incluindo seu melhor amigo, o Jedi. – O recreio foi há algumas horas, Banjo, tente se concentrar em terminar logo essa prova. Banjo suspirou e abaixou sua cabeça tentando pensar nas respostas de sua prova. Não conseguira raciocinar, estava faminto. Afinal, de quem fora a ideia de servir macarrão no almoço da escola? Macarrão não sustenta. Se bem que estava uma delícia, pensava. Em que região se localizava a maior parte da tribo Guarani? Guarani não era uma marca de refrigerante? – Tempo esgotado – falou o professor recolhendo as provas – Banjo – disse assim que chegou ao garoto – cinco questões sem responder, acha isso certo? – To com fome, professor. Não consigo me concentrar quando to assim. Mas pelo menos eu respondi algumas. – Você deixou de responder cinco. – Então… – Cinco de sete questões – disse o Professor Rubens. – Bom… eu respondi duas porque só comi dois pratos no recreio. Então da próxima vez eu trago um lanche para cada questão, assim vou responder todas, não é? – brincou. – Muito engraçado, Banjo, mas não é assim que deve ser. Se não estudar, vai ficar como o Sérgio. – Ouvi essa! – protestou o Sérgio, um garoto dos fundos da sala que havia reprovado três anos consecutivos. O Sérgio era integrante de uma gangue escolar conhecida como o Bateria Grossa. Eram os mais folgados de toda a escola e se não fosse pelo Jedi, Banjo apanharia deles cinco dias por semana. Banjo voltou para seu lugar e ao olhar para seu caderno, notou algo que não era para estar lá. "Toda Magia tem um inicio". Eram os dizeres em seu caderno, e não foi ele quem havia escrito. Provavelmente algum colega dele tirando sarro. Beatriz estava em uma aula extra da qual havia se inscrito: a aula de coral. Nunca gostara muito de coral, mas por incentivo da mãe, aceitou participar. O que queria mesmo era participar de um campeonato de literatura. – Vamos Beatriz, mais fôlego – disse a professora Ana Maria. – Não dá – respondeu – to cansada. Não tenho voz para isso. – Tem sim, querida – encorajou-a a professora sentando-se a seu lado. – Não tenho não. Eu tento, mas a única coisa que consigo é falar alto demais ou baixo demais. Não tenho o tom certo para isso. A Professora Ana Maria era conhecida na escola como a professora mamãe, pois era completamente afiliada aos seus alunos. Ela lecionava tanto coral quanto português. – Escuta querida, quando crescer será uma moça linda e, quem sabe sua voz não se torne tão bela quanto a de outros cantores famosos. Acha que eles sempre começaram cantando bem? Claro que não, muitas vezes sofrem com problemas de desafinações, alguns até mais que você. Isso é normal na sua idade, afinal você só tem nov… – Dez. – Certo, dez anos. Ainda é jovem. Pensa, ainda faltam mais sete anos para que conclua seus estudos, e oito para que se torne maior de idade. Ainda tem muito tempo pela frente. – Eu sei que eu tenho, só que eu não queria cantar. – Então, por que iniciou no coral? – Por que… ah não sei. Mas vou tentar, só não hoje. Ela não queria dizer à professora que só entrou porque sua mãe a colocou no curso. A Professora pensou e logo a abraçou. – Ta legal – disse ela – mas tente mesmo hein. Pratique bastante e um dia terá uma linda voz, querida. – Claro! Beatriz levantou-se e, a amiga Melissa acompanhou-a para fora da sala do coral. – Bia, o que é que aconteceu? – Eu não sei Lisa. Só não quero cantar. Eu odeio cantar, odeio coral, odeio isso tudo. – Ah amiga. É tão legal. Seria melhor ainda se fôssemos magas. Beatriz estranhou. – Desculpe-me. O que você disse? – Nada. Quer brincar de pega-pega, então? Beatriz, cabisbaixa hesitou e olhou para a amiga com um sorriso nos lábios. – Vamos, te peguei – disse tocando na amiga e saindo correndo. Melissa riu também e logo perseguiu a amiga pelo pátio enquanto brincavam. Quando o sinal soou novamente, Breno saiu na frente sendo seguido por um colega, Leonardo. – Ei Breno, aonde vai? – perguntou o colega – Sei lá. Vou sair um pouco por aí. – Eu vou lá com você. – Não precisa. – O que aconteceu mano? Você ta esquisito… quer dizer… não que você nunca tenha sido esquisito né. Breno não riu com a piada e Leonardo tentou novamente. – Seus irmãos estão bem? Digo… deve ser difícil cuidar dos três, não é? Por ser o mais vel… – Eu não preciso cuidar deles – interrompeu-o Breno – Sabem se cuidar muito bem sozinhos. – Claro. Você já me disse isso. Tudo bem, vou indo nessa, colega – disse Leonardo com um sorrisinho forçado enquanto se retirava junto aos outros. Breno avistou Bruno conversando com o Diretor Everton próximo a uns alunos que saiam da aula de coral e o chamou. – Que foi? – perguntou Bruno assim que o Diretor Everton afastou-se. – To com a cabeça doendo – disse Breno enquanto procurava pelos outros irmãos na multidão – Não sei bem o que é, mas acho que foi por causa do sofá. – Eu avisei para não dormir no sofá. Toda vez que durmo lá eu fico dolorido. – Hum… e por que o diretor tava falando com você? Não bateu em mais ninguém não, não é? – perguntou Breno. Na maioria das vezes, quando Bruno conversava com o diretor, ou havia agredido ou insultado um aluno. – Relaxa irmão. Foi a Professora Adalberta que me colocou pra fora. – Ah ta… – respondeu Breno já sabendo que a Professora Adalberta põe um aluno para fora até mesmo por respirar demais. – Oi pessoal – disse a Beatriz junto à amiga Melissa. – Oi. E aí, como foi o coral Bia? – Indagou Breno percebendo a expressão entediada da irmã. – Uma chatice. – Como eu imaginava. Você realmente não combina com coral. Não sei como a mamãe te pôs nisso – disse Breno. – Maninha, você deveria tocar em uma banda de rock. Imagina você pulando e gritando com essa sua voz assustadora… – Ah cale a boca Bruno! – disse Beatriz empurrando o irmão. Bruno ria enquanto Banjo chegava com dois pacotes de salgadinhos na mão, um deles pela metade. – Fala povo alegre – disse, a boca cheia. – Deixa de ser nojento, seu bobão – disse Beatriz afastando-se do irmão que não se envergonhava de forma alguma em falar com a boca cheia. – O portão já vai abrir, vamos lá? – perguntou Banjo. – Ah, quase me esqueci. A esquisitona da Jennifer da minha sala disse que queria falar com você. – Comigo? – perguntou Banjo deixando seus dois saquinhos de salgadinho caírem ao chão no mesmo instante. – Não idiota, com o Breno. Banjo amarrou a cara e recolheu novamente seus salgadinhos. – O que ela quer com ele? – perguntou Banjo parecendo descontente. – Sei lá. Ela é estranha. – Acho que não vou falar com ela não. Só quero chegar em casa e descansar. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Assim que eles saíram, a Jennifer puxou o Breno para trás dos portões de entrada e o conduziu por um caminho estreito que ladeava a escola até os fundos, onde havia uma quadra que geralmente ficava vazia. – Então… meu irmão me disse que você queria falar comigo… – disse Breno, nervoso. – Eu… disse? Ah, isso. Eu disse sim – disse Jennifer, que da mesma forma que Breno, também parecia muito nervosa, o que aliviou um pouco Breno. – E… o que é? – Ah… é que… hoje ta bem calor não é? – perguntou Jennifer sacudindo seu caderno para que uma brisa leve a abanasse. – Er… Não… Breno já sabia de suas intenções e arrependeu-se no mesmo instante do que falara, mas não podia voltar atrás, pois isso traria uma sensação de insegurança tanto para ele quanto para ela. E ele sabia bem onde aquele assunto terminaria. Nunca tivera muita sorte com mulheres. Quando pequeno, gostava de uma garota de sua rua, mas ela sempre o maltratava. Quantas vezes ele já não levou a culpa por ela. Jennifer ficou sem graça e olhou para trás para verificar se não havia ninguém. – Então Breno… acontece que… desde que você chegou... eu tenho sentido algo por você... – O quê? Fala logo. – apressou-a Breno, com um sorrisinho. – Eu gosto muito de você. Breno já imaginava que ela iria falar isso, caso contrário, para que tanto nervosismo? Mas mesmo assim perguntou: – Sério? – É – respondeu Jennifer assentindo, dessa vez com os olhos fixos nos de Breno. – Então… sabe desenhar? – perguntou o garoto, se arrependendo novamente do que falara logo em seguida. – Não sou muito boa… e você? – perguntou Jennifer. Breno pensou por um instante e soube o que responder. – Eu desenho… posso desenhar você, se quiser… – É que agora to com um pouco de pressa… meu pai vem me buscar e… – Ta legal – disse Breno – sem problemas. Outro dia te desenho. Os dois sorriram e poucos instantes seus lábios se tocaram quase como se um avançasse para cima do outro. Seus cabelos escuros encontraram-se com os de Breno e os dois seguraram suas mãos. Quando se separaram, ouviram um breve ruído vindo detrás de uma árvore muito antiga, aos pés da quadra. – Shhh – Breno ouviu alguém dizer. – Que legal! – exclamou Breno – Estou sendo seguido por três idiotas. Banjo no mesmo instante se retirou detrás da árvore, os olhos pareciam estar faiscando. Bruno correu para tentar segurá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Por último saíram Melissa e Beatriz que riam do irmão como se ele houvesse pagado um mico bem feio. – O Breno ta namorando, o Breno ta namorando – cantarolaram Beatriz e Melissa juntas. – Calem a boca – disse Breno enquanto tornava a olhar para Jennifer, que corou, sem graça olhando de um para outro. – Eu… acho que to indo – disse ela, saindo apressada e passando entre Bruno e as meninas, de cabeça baixa. – Valeu Bruno! – disse Breno olhando feio para o irmão. – Er… de nada – respondeu o irmão com um sorriso sem graça. Eles seguiram direto para casa que não era tão longe assim da escola Mauro Finelli. – Manhê! – chamou Bruno assim que eles chegaram. Demorou, mas logo Gabrielle abriu a porta sorrindo para os filhos. – Oh Bruno, o que aconteceu? Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou, abraçando um a um os garotos. – O Breno… AI… Antes que Beatriz terminasse, Breno lhe beliscou. – O que é que tem o Breno? – perguntou Gabrielle segurando nas mãos de Beatriz para que ela terminasse o que tinha a lhe dizer. – O Breno estava esperando o Banjo que estava na escola com fome e… Banjo entrou, apressado. – O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Gabrielle olhando para o filho que correu para o quarto. – Sabe… o lanche dele caiu no chão e… – Entendo… coitado. Vou tentar conversar com ele… – Não precisa mamãe – pediu Beatriz para o alivio de Breno – ele já está se conformando. – Ta certo… – respondeu Gabrielle que provavelmente havia percebido algum sinal de mentira – então entrem. Eles almoçaram e em seguida disputaram uma partida de videogame, com exceção de Banjo que ficou sentado na cozinha, pensativo. – Que horas o papai chega? – perguntou Banjo quando encontrou sua mãe, na hora do lanche da tarde. – Mais tarde – respondeu Gabrielle esquentando o leite – Você sabe a hora, por que perguntou? – Queria que ele chegasse logo – disse ele se sentando na cadeira e pegando um dos biscoitos de um prato. – Vem jogar Banjo, já estamos quase passando a fase do relógio – disse o Bruno com o controle do videogame na mão – Hei Breno, já liberou o chapéu voador naquela fase no átrio do castelo, não é? – Já sim. Já liberei os três chapéus. Não anta, pro outro lado. Me dá aqui o seu controle… Com um forte estampido a luz piscou e o videogame reiniciou automaticamente. – Mas… – disse Beatriz sem graça – o que… – Mãe! – resmungou Bruno. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gabrielle na cozinha. – O videogame desligou e a luz piscou – respondeu Bruno. – Piscou? – perguntou Gabrielle tirando dois misto-quentes da chapa. – Aí não piscou não? – perguntou Breno olhando para a lâmpada da cozinha. – Claro que não. – Eu também vi mamãe – disse Banjo – A luz da sala piscou. Mas que estranho! Aqui na cozinha não piscou não. – Que estranho – disse Gabrielle – vou falar para o pai de vocês dar uma olhada nessa fiação de novo. Quando Breno olhou para a TV, sobressaltou-se com os dizeres "A Magia precisa de você". – Ei gente, o que é... A porta se abriu e de lá Jack, pai dos garotos, entrou. – Jack? – disse Gabrielle confusa – não está cedo pra sair do trabalho, não? – Papai! – gritaram Beatriz e Banjo juntos correndo para abraçarem Jack. Breno tornou a olhar pra TV e o jogo estava reiniciando com o personagem animado narrando seu nome. – Banjo. Bia. E aí, como foi o dia de vocês? – Legal – respondeu Bruno indo abraçar seu pai também. – E o seu Brenão? – perguntou ao filho mais velho que o abraçou por último. – Digamos, interessante – respondeu dando uma piscadela para o pai. – Ah… entendo… interessante, não? Ta legal – respondeu ao filho entendendo a piscadela, logo se virando para beijar Gabrielle – e o seu dia querida, como foi? – Foi bom, Jack! Mas por que você saiu mais cedo? – O Joel me liberou mais cedo. Amanhã é sábado então podemos sair para algum lugar, certo? – Pro cinema, pode ser? – perguntou Banjo animando-se na mesma hora – Assistir Bad Rock 3: A Última Batalha? Pode ser? Pode? Banjo era viciado em Bad Rock. Se tratava de uma série de dois filmes e diversas revistas em quadrinhos sobre um homem conhecido como Bad Rock que lutava contra forças espaciais e aliens no espaço. O terceiro filme da série já estava há quase uma semana em cartaz no cinema e Banjo não via a hora de assisti-lo. – Pode ser sim – respondeu Jack. Banjo correu para seu quarto, provavelmente para reassistir os dois filmes da série já lançados, antes de ver o terceiro, mas pouco antes de pisar no quarto, teve de retornar à cozinha correndo para o lanche da tarde. – Bom, que horas então? – perguntou Jack sentando-se à mesa assim que Gabrielle pôs os últimos mistos-quentes no prato ao centro da mesa. – De manhã – respondeu quase instantaneamente Banjo que meteu a mão no prato de mistos-quentes e começou a devorar um – Ai… ta quente. – É claro. O nome é misto-quente, imbecil – respondeu Breno rindo do irmão. – Cale a boca Breno. Idiota, não vê que to falando com o papai? – respondeu grosseiramente Banjo. – Ei, ei… que isso gente? – perguntou Gabrielle – para com isso vocês dois. – Banjo está com ciúmes por que uma garota que ele gostava e que é da sala do Bruno, gosta do Breno – falou Beatriz sem dar muitos detalhes. – Sério filho? – perguntou Gabrielle com um sorriso nos lábios. – Esse é meu garoto – disse Jack. – E Banjo, não tem filme nenhum de manhã – falou Bruno – Vamos de noite, pai. – Certo então. Umas sete horas ta bom? – perguntou Jack. – Combinado papai – disse Beatriz bebendo seu leite com achocolatado deixando um bigodinho abaixo de seu nariz. O relógio marcou nove horas da noite e todos subiram para ir dormir. Bruno, Breno e Banjo dormiam no mesmo quarto, enquanto Beatriz dormia no quarto de casal dos pais. – Nós vamos dar um passeio rápido e já voltamos certo? – falou Gabrielle aos filhos que se aprontavam para dormir. – Vocês vão pra onde? – perguntou Beatriz com seu ursinho (ou ursão) de pelúcia, Luke, em sua mão, arrastando-o pelo chão. – Vamos à praça, é rápido – respondeu Jack sorrindo. – Quero ir com vocês – disse Beatriz, os olhos caindo de sono. – Vai dormir, querida – disse Gabrielle beijando a testa da filha e segurando seu rosto delicadamente – Ta tarde, e nós já voltamos. – O que vocês vão fazer na praça a essas horas? – sussurrou Breno para o pai. – Vamos… – e o pai deu uma piscadela a ele. A piscadela dos dois sempre significava algo relativo a mulheres. Então provavelmente eles estavam saindo para namorarem ao luar. – Ta bom. Mas voltem logo – disse Breno – porque se a Beatriz acordar com um pesadelo, não vou ter paciência de cuidar dela não. Jack olhou para o filho e o chamou para próximo da escadaria. – Você está grande Breno. Você cresceu bastante. Não é mais aquela criança que acordava todas as noites com pesadelo e pedia pro papai ir abraçá-lo para que dormisse melhor. – Qualé pai… – riu Breno dando um curto riso vergonhoso. – Papai te ama muito. E por ser o mais velho, é seu dever proteger seus irmãos quando não estivermos por perto. Certo? – Eles não precisam de proteção pai. O que de mal pode acontecer a eles? Breno deu uma olhada para a sala e viu um flash azulado surgir de lá. – O que foi aquilo? – perguntou, se distraindo. – Claro que precisam Breno. Eles são seus irmãos, se um dia eu não estivesse mais aqui, quem mais cuidaria deles? – O Tio Frank? – Você é irmão deles, de sangue. Faça isso pelo papai, ta legal? Só por uns minutos? – perguntou Jack passando a mão na cabeça do filho. – Ta legal – respondeu finalmente. Jack sorriu e abraçou o filho, descendo as escadas logo em seguida. Gabrielle passou pelo filho e o beijou. – Se cuida Breno. E vai dormir cedo para amanhã você me ajudar a fazer um bolo bem gostoso ta? Breno assentiu e Gabrielle desceu. – Vou trancar a porta para vocês – disse Breno descendo junto com sua mãe. Gabrielle saiu pela porta e Jack veio logo atrás. – Pai… – chamou Breno antes que o pai saísse pela porta da cozinha – Cuidado para não pegar um resfriado. Jack assentiu e fechou a porta deixando-o a só na sala. Breno caminhou até a porta pensando em trancá-la, mas decidiu deixá-la aberta mesmo. – Breno vem dormir logo – chamou Bruno no piso de cima. Quando ele pisou no primeiro degrau para subir novamente a escadaria, ele viu novamente o flash azul vindo da sala, porém dessa vez não perguntou, apenas ignorou e tornou a subir a escada calmamente até seu quarto, de onde fechou a porta, apagou a luz e caiu no sono assim que se deitou. Pela noite, ele teve um estranho sonho de que luzes passavam pelo seu rosto e em seguida saiam. Passavam e saiam, passavam e saiam… até que ele abriu os olhos. – Breno! Ta acordado? Breno procurou o dono da voz. Era Bruno. – Aham… agora estou. O que foi Bruno? – perguntou, sonolento. – Tem alguma coisa acontecendo lá fora – disse o irmão. – Papai e mamãe já voltaram? – perguntou Breno, ainda sonolento. – Não. No mesmo instante Breno se levantou e abriu os olhos totalmente. Uma luz passava e sumia pela janela. E logo repetia esse procedimento. Era isso que ele estava sonhando. A luz que ele vira no sonho era a que passava pela janela. Breno apressou-se a descer as escadas e Bruno o seguiu. – Vou acordar o Banjo – disse Bruno. – Não! – advertiu-o Breno – Não faça isso. Vem comigo. – Ta bom – estranhou Bruno, obedecendo ao irmão. Breno terminou de descer as escadas e abriu a porta quando avistou uma completa confusão. Havia dois carros da polícia parados na calçada oposta e uma ambulância em frente à casa deles, onde em média umas cinco pessoas rodeavam algo. – Dá licença – disse Breno com um aperto no coração, empurrando de leve as pessoas para que saíssem do caminho – Saiam – pedia, Bruno o seguia. Foi quando ele viu o que mais temia. Ele avistou, em cima de uma maca, seus pais, provavelmente inconscientes. – O que… o que houve com eles? – perguntou Breno, o desespero lhe tomando conta. Um policial se aproximou de Breno e postou-se na frente dele. – Sinto muito garoto, não pode passar. – São nossos pais – disse Bruno, mas ao que parecia, o policial não ouvira – SÃO NOSSOS PAIS – tornou a dizer, dessa vez gritando e correndo para onde Jack e Gabrielle estavam. – O que aconteceu? – tornou a perguntar Breno. O policial olhou de Bruno para Breno. – Parada cardíaca. Segundo testemunhas, eles caíram aqui há mais ou menos uma hora. Breno não conseguia se mover. Só sentia seu coração se acelerar de uma vez, uma onda de gelo percorrer a sua espinha e seus pelos arrepiarem completamente. Bruno chorava em cima dos pais e os abraçava enquanto uma mulher vestida de branco (provavelmente uma médica, enfermeira, o que fosse, Bruno não se importava) tentava lhe retirar de perto deles. – Vamos garoto. Estão sozinhos? Você tem o telefone de algum parente? Mas Breno não conseguia ouvir mais nada. O mundo sucumbira e tudo havia se tornado ruínas. Seus pais estavam mortos e nada que fizessem os traria de volta. Personagens Categoria:Viajantes Dimensionários: A Patrulha de Pecker Categoria:Capítulos